Dimensional traveler
by DreamRealm3
Summary: I was wandering around the Antique shop called Anabu's Antiques when something caught my eye. It was the door to the back room. Something in there was calling out to me. Whispering my name and pulling me towards it. I felt like I was under a spell. I felt calm and yet my heart was pounding like a drum almost hurting my chest. The air got thicker and it was hard to breathe.
1. Enter! The God Enki!

**Dimensional traveler– Chapter one**

**Out of this world**

**So I get many ideas for stories and I just write as I get them sooo...**

**Yeah I don't know how long this one will last but the more you review the longer its gonna stay and im gonna write...so yeah :)**

* * *

><p>Anala Bergum has always had a interest in antiques. They were amazing to her. They were from the past holding mysteries and tales of adventures and loss. She could not understand how people could <em>not<em> be interested in them but well its their loss so whatever they don't know what their missing out on.

But Anala could not leave antiques alone. They just called out to hear. So it was no surprise to anyone who knew her that on a Saturday afternoon she was in an antique shop that newly opened.

Anala's Pov

I was wandering around the Antique shop called Anabu's Antiques when something caught my eye. It was the door to the back room. Something in there was calling out to me. Whispering my name and pulling me towards it. I felt like I was under a spell. I felt calm and yet my heart was pounding like a drum almost hurting my chest. The air got thicker and it was hard to breathe. I felt like I was gasping as I entered the room.

There it was the thing that was calling for me. It seemed to glow and hum with anticipation drawing towards me. I put my hand out to touch it. It looked like a mirror that was a thousand years old and I had never seen anything like it. It almost felt foreign like it didn't belong in this world. I felt its hum get louder and my heart skip a beat when I looked into the mirror. I didn't see a reflection of me only the room behind me.

What was wrong with this mirror. The humming almost became unbearably loud and it seemed to be glowing. I covered my eyes. I felt like I was being yanked and slammed into the mirror. I screamed as when I looked into the mirror I saw someone in it but that someone wasn't me. They smiled at me and terror ran through me mind turning my body to jelly. The person reached down towards me and stopped right above me. Then ever so slowly their hand went right through the mirror and grasped mine sending tons of needles of pain through my body. It became so much that I fainted leaving me in a world of darkness feeling only the burning of my body.

~ Time skip~

I shot up heavily breathing air. I looked around and studied where I was. It was dark and it didn't seem like I was on anything like I was just floating. Even though it was completely black there seemed to be light. I didn't see anyone but there had to be someone here. Something just didn't seem right. My head hurt and my heart was pounding. My chest was sore and I still couldn't seem to get enough air. I could feel panic start to rise in my body. I didn't know what was freaking me out so much (besides the obvious). I started to gasp and tried to stand up to move. But my body felt so sluggish and heavy.

Something moved out of the corner of my eye came out of the darkness. It was the person from the mirror my panic quickened in a heart beat and I felt my self start to really freak out feeling like a caged scared animal. The person was very intimidating. They were at least 6 feet tall with pale almost inhuman skin. Their eyes seemed to be glowing in the darkness and their face looked like pure death. Only one way to describe the way they moved like a poison gas filling the room. The thing stopped and seemed to take away the breathe in the room. I stared not daring to do anything as I tried to swallow the acid bile trying to climb up my throat. I felt so sick. Finally it spoke.

" I am Enki"

His voice seemed to pass through the room almost like a whisper but could be heard for miles.

" I am the watcher of death and of life. I fill the land with mysteries and with fright. I am what you call God and what you call devil. I am Yin and Yang. I am Light and Darkness. Good and Bad and I am the ruler of all and the breaker of all. I am everything and yet I am nothing. Do you know who I am?"

I dared not to respond for I did not know what to say. He looked at me with a sharp eye seemingly to study me.

" Do you know why you are here?"

I swallowed and shook my head.

" I have watched you for some time. Trying and determining you. Seeing and studying your worth. To see your specialness and why you should stand out from all your people."

I furrowed my eyebrows listening to what he was saying not getting it. I finally found my voice.

" Why should you be bothered by me?"

my throat felt gruff and my voice sounded painful and raspy.

He merely raised an eyebrow and said.

" I have task and I am in need of a person but finding such a person well suited for the job was harder than I thought. Finally though I found you and in you I found all the features I needed for this job."

I was surprised by this. That I had something special that was needed for a special job. Not that I was saying he sounded desperate.

He waited patiently as if he could hear my thoughts and I was not quite sure what I was supposed to say. Finally I decided on a question.

" Umm, if I can...can I hear what the job is?"

I winced and felt like I wanted to shrink and die right there as his eyes fixed on me.

"The job...is quite hard and I feel like only you can complete it. Although you will need plenty of training if you do...so I suppose it is important for you to hear what the job is."

I felt silently relieved and listened attentively as he explained the job.

" You see I get bored over time for I am eternal and so few things amuse me. So I find myself things to do and there is one thing that I find most entertaining. You know what anime is of course?"

I nodded my head confused on what anime had to do with things.

" Well, the fact is anime is real."

I felt my jaw drop at this statement and froze.

" Wha...wha...what?"

I felt shell shocked but I also felt like laughing, this was ridiculous!

Okay, so besides my love for mysteries and antiques anime was the only other thing I was obsessed with.

" Animes aren't fake their real. Their dimensions and worlds and I felt bored so I planted memories of what happens and will happen in their world and put them in peoples mind so they think they came up with ideas for shows and stuff and then called them anime."

I gaped. _What in the world was this? I must have lost my mind! Why, why in the world would I be dreaming about anime being real! I must have hit my head very hard or...yup! Thats it! No more spicy food for me!_

I shook my head. This was so stupid! It didn't even make any sense! Oh my gosh! What if...what if im not dreaming and this is real! I started whimpering and held my head. This was too much to think about. I didn't want to be here why couldn't I have stayed in the antique shop staying in the comfort of old artifacts.

Enki paused determining how to continue the conversation.

" So the problem is that something has gone wrong with some of the worlds. Their story was shifted and changed from its original direction. What I want for you is to find this disruptions and stop them and put the story back on how its supposed to go."

I just stared at him. _Huh?_

* * *

><p><strong>so I think im gonna end there. So tell me what you think and whether or not I should continue this story.<strong>

**DreamRealm out!**


	2. Enter! The new Anala!

**Soo, I guess I should do a disclaimer before I start the story...so here it is**

**DISCLAIMER-** **I do not own Naruto or the God Enki. Just Anala and her family and some other people I might throw in here, now enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Anala stepped out of the antique shop and covered her eyes as the setting sun light glared upon her face. It had only been a few hours in reality but actually to Anala it had been months. Enki being a God could manipulate time any time he wanted and thats exactly what happened. Anala had been stuck training under the sadistic God for months. Anala shivered, she swore she was gonna get nightmares from it. She sighed and stretched her arms back and took a deep breath in and let it out, her eyes shot open and she grinned. She could do this. She started for her house, walking along a street as she studied the necklace the God had given her.<p>

_~Flashback~_

_Anala blinked up at the God._

_"Whats that for?" She asked pointing at a necklace the God was holding._

_"This," he said. " Is a necklace that i'm giving you. You may not have realized it but you have changed in both appearance and personality."_

_Anala looked at him. _

_" I have?" She blinked up at the God again._

_He smirked._

_" Yes, you have. Now I know you mortals are stupid but really, I didn't know you would be so stupid that you didn't know you would change?_

_Anala glared up at the God._

_" I'm not __**stupid**__, I just didn't really think about it._

_The God shrugged his shoulders._

_" Whatever you foolish mortals say."_

_Anala gave him another glare._

_" Anyway, what's that necklace supposed to do?"_

_"This," he said pointing at the necklace." Is supposed to put an illusion over you so you will look like your old self."_

_Anala looked at him._

_" An illusion?"_

_" Yes, an illusion."_

_" Okay," and she reached out and grabbed the necklace. " So I just put it on?"_

_" Thats the general idea. As long as you're wearing it you'll look just like your old self."_

_Anala nodded and put the necklace on._

_~back~_

Anala studied the necklace. It was a black obsidian color with a twisted design. Twisting around itself in an eternal pattern. In the middle of the design was empty space that was covered by a clear crystal with the tone of sparkling fire. She continued down the street watching as the sunlight reflected on the crystal. She stopped in front of her house and looked at it. It looked completely the same. It felt weird for Anala that to her months had passed and yet here it was only hours. She grinned, she couldn't wait to see her family. She opened the door and found her siblings talking in the living room while her mom cooked in the kitchen.

Anala was the third youngest out of four. It went like this, the oldest her brother Zander(whose real name was Alexander)- who was 22. Then her next brother Adam- who was 19. Then her Anala- and she was 15 and then the youngest. Her little sister Ashalily- who was 12.

Her siblings stopped talking and greeted her.

"Hey!" Zander called. " Look who it is, the little adventurer now!"

He came towards Anala and wrapped his arms around her giving a noogie, messing up her hair.

" Zander!" She groaned " You're messing up my hair!"

She unwrapped herself and pouted at him fixing her own hair.

"Hey," He asked " Whats this?" And he pointed at her necklace.

Anala inwardly panicked for a moment before she covered up with a smooth lie.

" This?" She said. " I just found this at that new antique shop a few blacks from here."

" Ohh, " he said." Well, its cool."

"Thanks," Anala said.

She greeted her other siblings and then their mother called for them to sit down for dinner.

Dinner was great. Anala chatted with her siblings and made jokes while they all laughed. After dinner Anala went up to her room. She sat on her bed and smiled sadly. She loved her family and killed her that she had to lie to her brother. Anala sighed and got ready for bed. She turned her light out and went to sleep.

_~next morning~_

Anala opened her eyes and morning light came streaming through her windows, making her room bright. Anala got up and did her morning routine. She made her bed and brushed her teeth and hair and got dressed. She went downstairs, and grabbed some toast. Everyone had plans today except Anala, she was planning on wandering around. The God Enki had given her a few days, before he wanted her to come back to him. Since it was the beginning of summer Anala said that was fine with her. She had all the time in the world. Anala grabbed her bag as she headed towards the front door making sure everything she needed was in there. She walked back along the street and passed the antique shop, her mind wandering to the portal in it and the God there. She continued on, walking towards the park near her house. She found a nice tree to sit under and watched as the day got hotter and kids started coming onto the play ground with their parents hanging around. She could hear a church bell ring in the distance saying the service had ended.

Anala pulled out her notebook and started drawing a scene of a girl sitting, surrounded by flowers. She drawed the girls long hair, and her feet tucked in. Her long summer dress gently hanging around her, moving softly in an imaginary breeze.

Anala stayed there for hours until the sun set and it was time to go home. Days passed as Anala just hung around doing nothing really but drawing and sun bathing. Sometimes thinking about the God and her task that she was supposed to do. Sometimes she would fall asleep and relive her training with the God. Sometimes Enki's smile and smirk would dance around her dreams and she dreamed of meeting anime characters. Finally 4 days had passed and Anala thought it was time to go back to the God Enki. That morning she got ready. Dressing in a tanktop and shorts with her regular sandals. She ate a good sized breakfast and went on her way.

Butterflies started to dance in her stomach as she got closer to the antique shop. She entered and looked around, she never did meet the shop owner and it didn't seem as if he was here this time either. Anala headed towards the back room and stood in front of the mirror. She knew what was behind it this time and she gathered up her courage and stepped into the mirror. It felt like sliding through cold ice. The cold seemed to cut through her and her was heart was pounding. When she opened her eyes again, she was in the black almost nonexistent room as when she first came here. Enki was not in the room and Anala headed towards door that she had only found when she had started her training. The door lead towards a hallway looked almost exactly like the room. Completely black, looking like it was nothingness but if you looked close enough you could see walls and ceilings with doors and rooms. This place was like a maze that didn't make any sense because you could walk up walls and it was like you were still right side up. The God Enki was in another room that Anala had never been in before when she had lived here while she trained.

She approached him and turned to him, her butterflies back again. The God turned to her and analized her quickly. Taking in her nervousness and awkward feelings. He smirked.

" So," He started out. " feeling a bit nervous huh Anala?"

" A little, " she gulped.

He laughed. " Well, you should be. Obviously your little mortal mind can comprehend what is going to happen. I'm surprised you showed up to be told. I thought you would chicken out. So congrats you surprised me."

Anala quickly forgot her nervousness and glared at the God.

"Excuse me! But I think you're being a little rude, don't you think?"

The God just laughed which annoyed Anala some more.

" You think that just because you're some God! You think you can bully people and say rude things! Well, excuse me but thats not how it works!"

The God not really listening to Anala just laughed at her anger. It amused him how she acted when she was angry.

Anala continued to rant at and him and he got bored. He decided that this had gone on long enough and that Anala really needed to get started on her job soo he interrupted her.

" I Think that its time for you too go soo, I will tell you three things. One, that the anime you're heading to first is Naruto. Two, that you're getting there right before the chuunin exams and three you're going as a cat. Bye~"

Anala paused, processing what he said quickly. Naruto, chuunin exams, going as a ca- cat?

" Wait!" She called just as he said bye and she disappeared.

_~Narutoverse~_

Anala landed on ground and groaned. That hurt. What did he mean when he said cat? She looked around where she was and gasped. Everything was bigger and different. It was like she was in a different wor- ohh. She was in Naruto's world. She tried to walk forward when she realized something else was different. She was on all fours and- she was a _cat..._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay~ second chapter complete! I gotta say that this fanfic is probably one of my favorite ones that i'm writing<strong>

**Oh! And before I forget! I'm looking for a beta for this story, anyone have anyone have free time and is willing to help?**

**It would be much appreciated and with that**

**~DreamRealm out!~**


	3. Enter! Naruto's world!

**Hey everybody! Whats up? So, third chapter already, woah ho! **

**I don't really have anything else to say soo Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer- Its on my bucket list! But not yet! ;)**

* * *

><p>What the hell she was a cat. A cat! What in the freakin name of fudge!? That stupid sadistic God turned her into a cat! Now what was she supposed to do? She studied her paws and fur. She was a calico. Her fur was mixed of white, gold, orange and black. It was kinda pretty. She decided that their was probably nothing that she could do about this so she decided to just adapt. She trotted forward on her paws, marveling at how light and free she felt. She continued to enjoy this feeling, even getting a little playful as she ran around and pronounced at leaves as they fell to the ground. She felt like she could laugh and realized she was purring. She enjoyed the smell of the forest and the dirt and the leafs. The nice warm sun against her fur as she laid down for a na- No! she was getting <em>way<em> too used to this! Think Anala! Think! You're here for a reason! What did Enki say before he transported us here? Lets see, he said ' That she was going to Naruto, that it was before Chuunin exams, and that he was gonna turn her into a cat. Thats all of the information he gave her? She sighed. Ugh, that God is _useless! _Well, she paused and looked around the forest. She guessed that the first thing to do is to get out of here and find Naruto.

She trotted around the forest for a while looking for a way out, when she caught the smell of something. It was food. _Foood. _Her stomach growled and she followed the scent. She whipped her tail with cheer of '_yes!' _ when she saw the scent had lead her out of the forest and toward the front gates of Konoha. She walked forward to see the two guys that always guarded the gate, were too busy laughing at something to notice her, so she snuck in. As she headed for the main market of Konoha, she paused. _It was amazing._ It had finally sunk in. She was in Konoha. She was really in _konoha!_ The place where Naruto was born and grew up in! Oh my freakin Fudge, she couldn't believe it! She was really in Konoha! This was like any Naruto fans dream! And she was here! She grinned and whipped her head around in excitement wanting to see everything. She trotted up the busy streets, taking in the sights. She was also looking and seeing if she could find Naruto or any of rookie 9.

Suddenly, she felt her fur stick up and her animal sense of danger was going off like a siren. She looked around quickly, what was it? What was making her senses explode with danger and fight instinct. Suddenly she felt something cold near her tail, without thinking she let out a yowl and lashed at the disturbance that was around her tail. She heard a yelp from pain and she opened her eyes. There right in front of her was a dog. She fought all of her instinct not to attack again and run away. It took her a second to realize that the dog wasn't alone and that the dog(more specifically puppy) looked familiar. Very familiar, it was Akamaru and right behind him was Kiba. She had finally found one of rookie 9!

Kiba who had been buying something at a stand turned around when he heard a cats yowl and Akamaru's yelp from surprise and pain. Kiba sighed. It was just like Akamaru to be so friendly with a cat, even though he would obviously get hurt from it. When Kiba turned around the cat surprised him. He thought he would be one of the other cats that Akamaru had already 'greeted', since he had 'greeted' almost every cat in Konoha. This cat was new though, it also didn't look like any other cat he had ever seen. Instead of it being 1 or 2 different colors, it seemed to be 4 and that wasn't the most surprising thing. The most surprising thing was that the cats eyes seemed to be bright amber gold. He had never seen a cat with such bright pretty eyes. Also the cats eyes almost made it seem intelligent and human-like. It was quite surprising.

" Hey, little kitty," he said as he approached it slowly." Are you okay? Did mean ol' Akamaru scare you?"

The cat sniffed indignantly and turned its head and Kiba laughed. This was one interesting cat, it seemed to be offended by the way he was talking to it.

"Gomen Kitty, I didn't mean to offend you."

The cat turned back to him and seemed to study him with its big amber eyes. It gave Kiba the shivers the way that cat seemed so human like. He decided that he should be careful around this strange cat.

" Here kitty," He held out his hand." Are you lost? I've never seen you in Konoha before. Let me help you."

The cat seemed very cautious, and always seemed to have one eye on Akamaru. It was very amusing. Kiba watched as the cat sniffed his hand for a few seconds, sneezed and then let him pet her. Kiba petted the cat for a few seconds before surprising it by picking it up.

" I wonder if you're a guy?" Kiba mused out loud and laughed when the cat gave me what you would call an appalled look.

" So you're a girl then?"

The cat seemed to lash her tail in conformation and then moved a little so she was comfortable in Kiba's arms before she continued to look around the sights as Kiba started walking.

Anala looked around at the buildings as she got a better view from being in Kiba's arms. It had really surprised her when Kiba picked her up. Not that she really minded, it was just she felt a little awkward since Kiba seemed so big now and she so small. As they were walking around, there was a loud commotion happening and suddenly Konohamaru ran by, with Udon, Moegi,(and Naruto right behind them) with Sakura trailing last but looking like a banshee. If Anala could have laughed right then, she would have. All of them being chased by a girl, but then again that girl was Sakura. They all rounded a corner and Anala and Kiba thought it was over when they heard loud shouts and yelling. Kiba with Anala in his arms, ran around the corner to find 2 strange ninjas. One was holding Konohamaru by his scarf, and Naruto was on the ground.

Anala growled viciously as the man tightened his grip on Konohamaru. Anala knew who this was and that also meant that she knew _when_ this was before the Chuunin exams. Naruto jumped up, suddenly yelling at the guy(who was Kankuro).

" Hey! If you don't let go of him, you're going to get it from me, you idiot!"

Sakura jumped forward and started choking Naruto. She looked like she wanted to kill him for his idiocy.

Kankuro looked at Naruto and said. " You piss me off. I hate short people anyway. And you're so impertinent for someone younger than me." Kankuro shifted so he was looking right at Naruto. " It makes me want to break you."

( I'm not kidding people! Thats exactly what he says in the english sub version of the anime~ check it out if you want)

Naruto and Sakura looked scared shitless and the two other kids started crying. Anala had, had enough of this. She jumped out off Kiba's arms and shot towards Kankuro. She jumped on him a with a yowl, and attacked his let out a yell of surprise, and pushed her off of him. She landed on the ground and hissed dangerously at him, as his face was bleeding and had let go of Konohamaru in surprise.

" Why you mangy animal, you!" He yelled at Anala and started towards her when a rock came flying out of nowhere and smashed into his face, making a red welt and Kankuro holding his face in pain. (Lol, his poor face! Haha!)

Everyone stared at the rock in surprise before quickly turning to see who had thrown it. There sitting in the tree was Sasuke and he was tossing some rocks up and down, while staring at us with a cool face.

" What do you think you're doing in anothers village?"

Sakura screamed happily, and Temari had a blush while Naruto stared at Sasuke dumbly and Kankuro gave him a glare.

"Tch, another kid that pisses me off." Sasuke just looked at him.

" Get loss." He said as he crushed the rocks in his hand.

Everybody had different reactions to Sasuke. The girls cheering and blushing, Naruto glaring, Konohamaru declaring that Naruto wasn't cool anymore. It was all quite entertaining. Now that Anala's head wasn't full of rage anymore she become completely aware of where she was who these people were. Anala tried to control her inner fangirl, although she wasn't a huge fan of any of them, she still thought it was completely AWESOME that she could meet all of them aaand her inner fangirl went off. She would have started jumping around gone total crazy, if her cat form didn't remind her, that she had a mission.

It seemed like everyone had forgotten about Kankuro and Sasuke, when Kankuro started pulling of his bandage on his back that held his puppet. Temari protested and Kankuro ignored her. Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere.

" Kankuro, stop."

Everyone froze. There on the other side of the tree was Gara standing upside down.

" Your a disgrace to our village. Why do you think we came all the Konoha?"

Everybody gasped when they saw and Kankuro winced.

"G-Gara."He said and tried not to look scared shit-less. "Listen Gara, these guys started it-"

" Shut up. I'll kill you" Gaara stared at Kankuro with stone cold eyes and Anala shivered.

"I-I was at fault! I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" Kankuro said quickly.

Gaara turned them and she jumped. His stare making her fur stand up on edge.

" Excuse me, you guys."

There was tension as Gaara and Sasuke assessed each other and then Gaara turned into sand and landed on the ground next to Kankuro.

"Lets go, we didn't come here to mess around." Gaara turned around but not before his eyes met Anala's , and she felt like death had a grip on her shoulder. She froze until he looked away, still seeming to have his eye on her. They started walking before Sakura rushed forward for them to stop. They stopped but didn't look at her.

" What is it?" Temari asked.

" Judging from your forehead protectors, you are ninja, from the Hidden Village of the Sand, right? The Country of Fire and The Country of Wind do have an alliance, but a treaty prevents from the ninjas from entering each other countries without permission. State your reason and according to it I will-" But she got cut off.

" What your looking for is closer than you think. Don't you know anything? This is a traffic pass." And she holds up some card with information and a picture of her. " As you've guessed, we're genins of the Hidden Village of the Sand, from The Country of the Wind. We came to this village to take the Chuunin selection exam."

" Chuunin selection exam? Whats a Chuunin selection exam?" Naruto asked. Anala slumped head forward at Naruto's stupidity and sighed.

" You all must really not know." Temari said.

"Nii-chan," Konohamaru began. " You must take the Chunin selection exam to advance from Genin to Chuunin."

" Really?! Then I should take it too!" Naruto exclaimed.

Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro started walking away again, when Sasuke jumped down and stopped them...again.

" Hey you there, what's your name?"

" Who me?" Temari asked in hope.

" No, the one next to you with gourd."

Gaara stopped walking. " Gaara, Gaara of the Desert. I am also interested in you."

"Uchiha, Sasuke." They seemed to have some weird macho staring contest and Anala sighed and stretched tired of standing on the ground. She wanted Kiba to pick me up again. She inwardly groaned.

Naruto interrupted their staring match by being his loud but loveable self and had asked Gaara if he wanted to know his name. Gaara just stared at Naruto stating he wasn't interested and they jumped away and left. Anala sighed again, finally! Everyone seemed to have noticed Anala again and she gulped slightly frightened of what the kids might do.

" Hey, look! Its the cat that saved Konohamaru!" Sakura declared and I wondered where Kiba went, even if he did smell like dogs and have Akamaru, he was better than having hyperactive girls and children paw all over you because you were a cute cat.

"Wow, i've never seen a cat like it before!" Naruto exclaimed. " I mean look at its eyes!"

I frowned confused. My eyes? What's wrong with my eyes? I then wondered what was going to happen.

" Here, kitty, kitty,kitty. Come to Naruto." And Naruto held his hand out with a goofy grin on his face. I looked at him weirdly. Is this really how you treat a cat? Cause if it is then i'm not going to respond! It feels degrading! I sniffed and looked away, keeping one eye on them, to see what they would do. Naruto, Sakura and the kids looked at me in surprise and Sasuke just looked at me with his poker face.

" You know this cat is kinda creepy," Naruto whispered to Sakura as they huddled in a group with kids, once in a while peaking at me. " You see the way its eyes make it look so human? Like it could really understand what were saying?"

" And the color too!" Sakura added. I snorted inwardly, this was getting ridiculous! I decided to do something, got up and moved. There wasn't anything I could really do but I wanted to show Konohamaru that I was happy that he was safe, so went up to him and rubbed against his legs, purring. He giggled and picked me up.

" Are you happy i'm okay, kitty?"

I mewed, and lashed my tail as a yes. The inwardly, I was annoyed that I had act this way, like a cat.

" Hey," Sakura suddenly said. " I wonder why this cat saved Konohamaru in the first place. Have you ever seen this cat before Konohamaru?" Konohamaru shook his head no, and then continued to pet me, when Moegi spoke up.

" Hey, why don't we just ask the kitty?"

Everybody looked at her like that was ridiculous and Anala grinned, she liked this girl. Everybody just looked at Moegi and Anala got annoyed. It was a good plan! She mewed trying to get their attention and when it didn't work, she jumped down from Konohamaru's arms.

"H-Hey!" He yelled.

Everybody looked at the cat, it seemed as if the cat agreed with Moegi, but that was ridiculous!

" I think we should try it."

Everybody turned shocked to Sasuke, even the cat looked shocked. _What?_ Did he really just say that?

" Uh! Stupid teme!" Naruto said. " Cats can't talk! I can't believe you don't know this!"

Sasuke just glanced at Naruto. " You don't know that. Just because a cat hasn't talked to you, doesn't mean it can't. Besides we're not saying it can talk, were only saying we should ask it a question and sees what happens."

Well, he's right sorta. Just because something hasn't talked to you doesn't mean it can't but thats getting off topic. How am I going to answer their questions? Ooh, wait a sec, i'm so stupid! I can nod my head yes or no! Jeez, why did it take me so long to realize that, but whatever.

" Okay kitty," Moegi walked towards me. " Can you understand what I am saying?"

I debated on whether or not I should let them know i'm intelligent. I waited for a few seconds before I decided I should mess them. Moved my head in a way that could be took as a nod, before turning around and rolling around under the sun on the dirt. Everyone had gotten excited for a few seconds before their face turned more of a drawl look. They stared dumbfounded.

" You know," Konohamaru started." This cat confuses me." Everybody nodded their heads in agreement, and Sasuke just 'hn'ed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Third chapter done! Funny ending, no?<strong>

**Still looking for a beta, anyone? Anyone? **

**Did anyone find this chapter a little boring? I did...well I guess..**

**...until the next time!**

**~DreamRealm out!~**


End file.
